You're Always Welcome In One of My Beds
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Laura takes up the offer made by Bill to stay in one of his beds. This was written for the 2012 adama roslin Holiday Gift Exchange as a present for Shyboots. Prompt was lipstick/lipstick on Bill's collar.


**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Tory, could you connect me with the Admiral?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tory says. Once she is connected, she hands the phone over to Laura and then leaves the room.

"Admiral, is this a secure line?"

She hears a familiar click and then Bill says, "Now it is. What can I do for you today, Laura?"

"Bill, I was wondering if that offer is still on the table."

She can hear him chuckling and then he says, "Of course it is, but if you would like to hear me say it again then here it is, you are always welcome in one of my beds. Now, why are you asking?"

"Well, I think I'm going to take you up on that offer. I'll see you in a little bit?"

"Oh, okay," Bill says, sounding surprised, "I'll meet you down at the flight deck as soon as you get here."

"Alright, see you soon." Laura disconnects the line and places the phone back in its cradle.

She looks over at her suitcase, smirks, and then walks over to it. She kneels down on the floor and begins to dig into the bottom of it. She then finds what she is looking for, a wine colored piece of lingerie that Maya gave her on New Caprica as a birthday present for later use. She places it in a smaller bag along with her hygiene products.

As she walks out of her private area with her bag, she stops by Tory's desk and says to her, "I'm going over to Galactica for a meeting with the Admiral. It is most likely going to run late so I'm going to stay there for the night. Please clear my schedule for the rest of today and for tomorrow morning."

"But you have a meeting with Zarek tonight…"

"I am aware. However, I feel this is more important."

"Try explaining that to him," Tory mumbles under her breath.

"Excuse me," Laura says, not quite catching what Tory mumbled.

"I said, yes ma'am."

"Thank you, Tory. I am heading over now, so I will see you tomorrow." She walks down to the landing deck on Colonial 1, and, as always, there is a raptor waiting with her security guards standing beside it. She steps up into the raptor and then sits down on the bench in the back. As the guards sit down, the hatch of the raptor closes, and the pilot begins to take off.

Soon they are landing on Galactica's flight deck and the raptor hatch is opening. The guards step out of the raptor and then give Laura a hand stepping off of it.

As soon as Laura steps out of the raptor, she sees Bill walking toward her. He places his hand on the small of her back and they walk to his quarters in silence with both of their guards following them. He opens the hatch and they step in. The hatch closes behind them with a "thunk" and they make their way inside.

Bill pours two drinks as Laura places her bag in Bill's more private room. He sits down on the couch and Laura sits beside him, taking one of the drinks from his hand.

"So, may I ask why you suddenly wanted to accept my offer?"

Laura looks down at her drink, not knowing what to say. She knew that this question was going to come up, but she still didn't have an answer.

"I don't know. I guess… I just thought… that I deserved a break."

"You do, Laura. And you are more than welcome here."

"Good."

Laura places her glass on the coffee table and then pulls Bill's glass out of his hands and places it on the coffee table too. She lays her hand on Bill's cheek and turns his head toward her. She leans forward and kisses Bill. As she is about to pull away, she feels a tugging on her lips and she realizes that Bill is matching her passion.

Bill's hands run up Laura's back and into her hair. He releases her lips when they need air, and then he places a series of kisses on her lips.

She kisses his cheek and then kisses his neck, not realizing that there is now lipstick on the collar of Bill's uniform.

She unwillingly pulls back while he whispers, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Laura murmurs.

"Laura, I'm sorry but I need to go to CIC in a bit because my shift starts soon."

"Oh, okay," Laura whispers breathlessly, "I guess I'll just stay here."

"Alright, see you later."

Bill reluctantly gets up off the couch and makes his way to CIC. A few minutes after arriving in CIC, Saul glances at Bill and says, "Bill, is that lipstick on your collar?"

"What?"

"Your collar?"

"What about it?"

"Is that lipstick on your collar?"

"Frak me."

"Nice going. When did it happen, Old Man? I can't believe the President still has the hots for you."

Bill glares at him and says, "Still. What do you mean, still?"

"Oh, come on. You must have known that she had feelings for you back on New Caprica. Maybe even before then. She didn't do a very good job of hiding it all that well."

Bill grumbles and says, "Well, Laura came over to my quarters before I had to come over here and we kissed. We had no idea what came over us."

"So, are you two getting together now?"

"I have no clue."

Tigh grumbles in the affirmative and then says, "I guess we should get back to work. Sooner we get done, faster you can get back to Laura."

Bill chuckles and they get back to work.

Once Bill's shift is done, he heads back to his quarters. As he walks in, he expects to see Laura on the couch reading a book waiting for him, but that is not what he sees. She is nowhere to be found. It doesn't occur to him to look at his rack, so he walks right past it and into the head without even looking. He gets ready for bed and then walks out of the head and changes into his sweats.

Little does he know, while Bill is getting ready for bed, Laura is lying on his rack in her lingerie.

As Bill turns around to walk over to the rack, his eyes land on Laura, who is lying on his rack in a very suggestive position reading a book. He will never be able to get the image of her long, slender legs out of his mind again. His eyes reluctantly leave her legs as he takes in what she is wearing. He stops when his eyes reach the silky fabric that meets up with the top of her chest. He sucks in a deep breath and then his eyes continue their travel upwards to meet her eyes.

"You like?" Laura asks in a sexy voice, while placing her book down. She had no idea how much power she wielded over the Admiral.

"Of course," Bill says after a second, not moving because his feet are rooted to the ground.

"Come here, Bill," she says, the need rising in her voice.

As Bill makes his way to the rack, he says, "You know you got lipstick on my collar this afternoon. Saul had a great time with that."

"Sorry," Laura says, not sounding like she means it all, while Bill is sliding her glasses off of her face and placing them on top of the book.

He climbs on top of her and pulls her to him in a very passionate kiss. He kisses his way down her chest and into her cleavage. Each touch of lips to skin sends shivers down her spine. He grabs the bottom hem of the lingerie and begins to pull it off of her. Once it is off, he tosses it to the other side of the room.

She pulls his tanks off of him, and then slides his sweats off of his legs, tossing both across the room.

He begins slowly this time, taking his time and making each kiss have love and tenderness within them. He skillfully pulls the covers over them while he kisses her, never breaking contact. He rolls on top of her while keeping his weight on his elbows. He gives her a searing kiss, one that speaks of every emotion he feels right now. He kisses her neck, her collar bone, her cheek, and then her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her as they get closer and closer.

He then lies down beside her and they take a few deep breaths.

"That was wonderful."

"Yes it was, Laura. Yes it was."

**The End. If you enjoyed it, please review! I would love to hear your opinion.**


End file.
